Conference video terminals have already been widely applied in living and working. Through the conference video terminals, video conferences can be very conveniently hold in different scenarios simultaneously, and the working efficiency is greatly improved. However, a traditional conference video terminal can only view video signals transmitted by other video terminals during conferences, other applications (such as word documents and PPT) cannot be opened at the local terminal and be presented to other terminals, participators of the video conferences lack methods and tools for interaction therebetween, the function is usually comparatively single and the user experience is not good.